<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Path To Becoming A Human by limeybabyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609391">Path To Becoming A Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy'>limeybabyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Orville (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac never shows emotions, after all, he's only a Kaylon. What happens if he decides to do something to the crew in surprise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Finn/Isaac (The Orville)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Path To Becoming A Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, it has come to my attention I’ve never written a fanfic with Claire and Isaac ever, which is kind of surprising since I do ship them as well. And yeah, if you want me to continue this fanfic, I will be happy to do so!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac was sitting in a simulation of what appeared to be a botanical garden in Portland, Oregon. He was crying and sniffing, feeling like Claire and the entire crew don't like him anymore, not after he sacrificed himself during the Kaylon War. He didn't want to be a Kaylon anymore, as he knew they were extremely rude and stuck up towards biologicals and other alien species. Footsteps appeared and Isaac was too busy crying his eyes out. Claire entered the simulator and found him.</p><p>"Isaac, there you are!" She exclaimed. She was looking for him it seemed like and saw him like this. "Isaac, why haven't you shown up on duty?" She asked him. </p><p>"You won't understand, Doctor." He sobbed, crying harder than before. </p><p>"Why's that?" Claire said, putting her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"I don't think anyone will forgive me. I know it takes time, but I don't think afterwards, I'll ever be forgiven." He sniffed, staring at her. </p><p>"Isaac, just know I still love you, but we can't be together right now." She assured him. </p><p>"I understand. Can I just kiss you as a friend would?" He asked her. </p><p>"Fine by me." She nodded and allowed Isaac to kiss her cheek. He felt a little bit better and got up.</p><p>"Watch me surprise the crew." He snickered. He walked to the bridge and Ed looked at him, accidentally dropping his pad. </p><p>"Isaac, is that you?" Kelly asked him. </p><p>"Yes, Commander." He grinned. </p><p>"Well, I'll be damned. Isaac, you look like a hunk!" Gordon joked. </p><p>"If anything, I feel like I should be a Human for a while." He said.</p><p>"Why so?" Ed asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>"I needed to figure out how to act more like one, rather than a Kaylon." He explained. </p><p>"So, real emotions then?" Bortus asked. </p><p>"Affirmative." He nodded. </p><p>"Isaac, you shouldn't change yourself for others. In fact, we still love you." Kelly assured him. </p><p>"I love you guys too." He said. </p><p>"Did you guys hear that? Isaac said he loves us." Gordon said and the crew laughed at him. </p><p>"Captain, may I be a Human just to see how it feels?" Isaac asked Ed. </p><p>"Sure." He nodded, clearing his throat again. </p><p>"Ed, are you alright?" Kelly asked. </p><p>"It's nothing. Just a little bit of a cough." He smiled. </p><p>"I'll take over as acting captain for you, sir. Go to sick bay this instant." Issac instructed. </p><p>"Okay, but only because you're not being a dick for once." He got up and walked to sick bay. </p><p>Isaac knew that Ed was only joking when he meant that, and laughed it off. After all, Gordon's lecture on humor and slang did pay off and he can thank him for that. That day, Isaac was in the science lab and working on his project. </p><p>He was feeling better about himself as a Human more than Kaylon and thought it was possible to stay like this forever. He wants to do things that Humans can do and simply that mainly, but of course, Claire will object and not let him. He went to sick bay and found her there.</p><p>"Doctor, is it okay if I can have a word with you?" He asked. </p><p>"Sure. I was just about to get off duty." She smiled. </p><p>"I want to be a Human. It sounds stupid, but I really don't want to be a Kaylon anymore." He took a deep breath. </p><p>"Are you sure?" She wanted to know.</p><p>"Yes, but I thought you wouldn't allow me to be one." He clarified. </p><p>"Where did you get that idea?" She said. </p><p>"Simply common knowledge. Doctor, I want to also be able to be able to have the four senses." He smiled. </p><p>"Well, if it'll make you feel better, then I guess you can be a Human." She gushed. </p><p>"Really?" He had a bigger grin on his face and she nodded. He hugged her and tried to control himself but he was too happy for words. They walked to the mess hall and ate together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to give me kudos and let me know what y’all thought! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>